


Goodbye

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Gli occhi della donna erano spiritati, mentre le parlava del Signore Oscuro e di quanto fosse ingiusto che solo Draco Malfoy fosse insignito del Marchio; le aveva fatto paura, l'aveva terrorizzata, perciò era scappata con una scusa improvvisata dal salottino in cui la madre l'aveva costretta a prendere il tè con lei.





	Goodbye

Pansy non era riuscita a rimanere con sua madre, quel giorno.

Gli occhi della donna erano spiritati, mentre le parlava del Signore Oscuro e di quanto fosse ingiusto che solo Draco Malfoy fosse insignito del Marchio; le aveva fatto paura, l'aveva terrorizzata, perciò era scappata con una scusa improvvisata dal salottino in cui la madre l'aveva costretta a prendere il tè con lei.

Stava seduta sulla sponda del laghetto che faceva a tutti gli effetti parte della enorme proprietà dei Parkinson, scrutava con aria assorta il proprio riflesso sulla superficie piatta e chiara. Era cambiata, si sentiva cambiata, sulle sue spalle gravava il peso di una nuova responsabilità: sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, che sarebbe stata costretta a giurare fedeltà all'Oscuro che aveva stregato le menti dei suoi genitori e dei suoi più cari amici. Il suo colorito naturalmente pallido era divenuto giallognolo, insano, le sue labbra non si piegavano in un sorriso da mesi, gli occhi erano tristi ed affaticati. Non c'era traccia dell'orgoglio che li animava prima, quella fierezza e sicurezza che la consapevolezza che il suo sangue fosse puro le le dava.

Si sentiva improvvisamente scaraventata al centro di qualcosa più grande di lei, di una guerra che non aveva mai veramente appoggiato; non considerava Draco fortunato, no, sapeva che anche lui faceva tutto quello che la sua famiglia riteneva più giusto.

Si alzò dal manto erboso, le labbra piegate in una smorfia; la nebbia avvolgeva tutto, attorno a lei, le dava le vertigini. Per un attimo le parve che la bruma si trasformasse, mostrandole la sua immagine da bambina.

Pansy si voltò, sopraffatta dalla paura e dalla dolorosa consapevolezza di non poter tornare indietro nel tempo, e cominciò a correre verso la villa, le scarpe che affondavano nella terra umida.

Su quel lago, in quella nebbia, aveva salutato per sempre il fantasma della bambina che un tempo era stata.


End file.
